More Than This
by macmoosie
Summary: Randy Taylor is in love with his best friend, Matt Parker. Randy confesses his love to Matt, but he doesn't like Randy that way...yet. Will Matt be able to love Randy like he loves Matt, or will the two just become broken pieces?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Home Improvement, nor am I affiliated with Matt Williams, Carmen Finestra, or David MacFadzean in any way. I do own the original character(s) featured in this story.

Author's Note: The story takes place in modern 2008-2009, but Brad is eighteen years old, Randy is sixteen, and Mark is fourteen. The setting is still the same apart from the year change.

* * *

1/

The sun rose quietly and expectedly over the suburban area of Detroit, Michigan. The Taylor Household was woken up by the sunlight and the sound of alarm clocks throughout the house. The kids of the family, Brad, Randy, and Mark got up and dressed for school. Tim Taylor, the father of the house, was in the garage working on his sacred hot rod by the time everyone else was out of bed and downstairs for breakfast. Jill, Tim's beloved wife and mother of the three boys, was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

"Morning mom", the boys greeted, almost in unison.

"Morning, boys", she replied, "Tim, breakfast is ready!"

Opening the garage door, Tim washed his hands, greeted everyone, and kissed Jill on the cheek, taking his plate and sitting at the table. Breakfast was eaten in silence that morning. When it came time, Brad drove himself and his brothers to school in his dark blue 2006 Ford Taurus. Randy sat up front with Brad, Mark in the back staring out the window. The drive would have also been a silent one had it not been for Brad's iPod plugged into the car playing Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Randy sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He wore dark blue skinny jeans, high top checkered Vans, the pants tucked behind the tongues of the shoes, a tight-fit black shirt with a skateboard company's logo on it, and a silver ring on the middle finger of his left hand. He recently turned "alternative" as it was the style he found most comfortable. Brad stayed preppy casual; pleated jeans, sweater vests, and short sleeved undershirts that showed off his muscles perfectly. Randy wasn't a self-conscious person, and boy did he have a body, but was reluctant on showing it off unlike Brad who let the whole world see. He'd go to school in his boxers had the boy been given the chance.

Mark dressed how he wanted; no apparent style. One would think it was a mix of alternative and casual, but the average person would say he was normal, like everyone else. Define normal.

Brad pulled into the student parking lot of the high school and went his separate ways, as did Mark. Randy headed to his locker and then homeroom as the bell rang. Sitting in his usual seat, he stared out the window onto the street where cars passed by. He heard someone sit next to him and turned to see his best friend Matt on his left.

Randy was rather fond of Matt, and when I say 'rather fond of', I mean 'rather fond of'. When Randy was fourteen, he figured out that he was bisexual, but was more straight than gay. A year later, he realized he was more gay than straight. He never understood where he got it from; not a soul in the Taylor family was gay or lesbian before him. There's a first time for everything, no doubt.

Matt was a handsome guy. Sixteen years old, approximately five feet nine inches tall - about two inches taller than Randy - short dark brown hair that was combed forward and spiked in the front, dark blue eyes, brilliantly white teeth, a marvellous smile. From what Randy imagined, and the clothes that Matt wore, he had a very well defined body. Matt was a Hollister boy, and Randy found that attractive on other people, but not on himself. He preferred his look to anything else on him.

"I saw Tool Time last night", he smiled, "Very funny prank your dad pulled on Al."

Randy suppressed a laugh. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

Matt flashed another smile at him making him blush a little. Randy prayed Matt hadn't noticed. Thank God, he didn't. Randy felt as though any troubles in his life that hurt him, being around Matt would send them on a permanent vacation. The two are inseparable best friends who "tell each other everything". Randy feared that if he told Matt he liked him more than friends, that everything would be awkward between them, especially if Matt didn't feel the same way. Hell, Randy knew he wouldn't feel the same way - he was straight after all - and he didn't seem the least bit gay or even bisexual for that matter. But to Randy, Matt was the perfect guy for him and sooner or later, he would tell Matt his feelings. As a matter of fact, Randy had planned on doing it the next time Matt came to his house. That was today.

When the school day ended, Brad drove the four of them home, completely exhausted from all the tests he had in his classes. He went straight upstairs to sleep, Mark walked over to his friend's house, Jill was out of the house with her friend, and Tim was in the garage working on the hot rod. When Matt and Randy headed inside, Tim was grabbing a soda from the refrigerator. "Hey Randy. Oh hey there, Matt. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hey Mr. Taylor. What's up?"

"Not much, just working on the hot rod. Care to see it? And I told you, call me Tim", he smiled.

"Sure."

The three headed to the garage and beheld what was the glory of Tim's sacred hot rod. It was coming along quite nicely. He had just put the engine in and was getting the body together. Matt complimented it before he and Randy went upstairs. Since last year, Brad thought he should have his own room since he was the oldest, so Randy shared a room with Mark. Randy told his parents that he was sick of bunk beds, so out they went. Randy's bed was furthest from the door, closest to the window. Mark's was on the opposite side of the room.

You could tell the room was a teenage boy's room; video game systems, flat screen television, next generation computer, shelves of video games, DVDs, and surprisingly, a stocked bookshelf on the wall next to the door. No one would think Randy was much of a reader, but the past summer, he read eight books total. He always had a look around the room whenever he set foot in it. It seemed different to him, but he shook the thought from his mind.

Sitting on the bed, he smiled faintly as Matt sat in the office chair and made himself at home by kicking off his white sneakers and logging onto the computer. "I love how you act like you live here", Randy laughed. Matt turned his head and stuck his tongue out. A sexual thought wrapped itself around Randy's brain. Shaking his head, he kicked off his own shoes and mentally yelled at himself. He decided to tell Matt everything. Starting with his sexual orientation.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here, I want to talk to you for a second."

"Okay", he said, sitting on the bed next to Randy, "What?"

"You're my best friend, right?"

"Of course I am. Why would you ask?"

"And we tell each other everything, right?"

"Yeah, Randy, why, what's wrong?"

Randy sighed and thought about it one last time. I don't have to tell him. I can lie and say never mind. I don't have to. Just keep it a secret. For a little longer? No, I have to tell him now. It'll kill me otherwise. "Matt, I'm bisexual."

He laughed, "Is that all? That's no big deal."

"I wasn't finished. I'm bisexual, and I like you. Scratch that--I love you."

He wrinkled his forehead. "What do you mean you love me? Like, want to marry me?"

"Well, I guess eventually--I mean, I didn't jump straight to marriage, I just--"

"Randy, I know what you mean. But, why do you love me?"

"I think you're an amazing guy. I mean, you're incredibly smart, funny, insanely handsome, I love your voice, your eyes are amazing, you--"

"Okay, okay", he interrupted, "I don't need you getting all orgasmic over telling me and I don't wanna end up getting raped."

Randy laughed. Matt laughed. Randy stared into his eyes for what seemed the longest time. "So, you wouldn't like me the same way, by any chance, would you?"

He sighed, "I don't know, Randy. I have a lot to think about and--"

"Matt. It's okay. I understand."

"You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be? I mean, I'm upset, but it's not your fault you don't feel the same way."

Matt nodded. Randy could tell he was thinking about something. After what seemed to be five minutes, he exhaled. "Do your parents know?"

"No", Randy answered quickly.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"What, tell my dad, Tim the Toolman Taylor, the manliest man of Michigan that his middle child is bisexual and loves his best friend?"

"That sounded better in my head", Matt laughed.

Laying on the bed, his head on Randy's pillow, Matt stared at the ceiling. Randy wanted so badly to lean over him and kiss him as hard as he could. He wanted to feel Matt's body under his, to run his hands through his hair. Even just touching his hand would make him incredibly happy. But Randy thought about it, and how he wished he hadn't told Matt yet. Now, no doubt they wouldn't play-fight or wrestle as often, now that Matt knows about him. Hell, it'd be a miracle if they even touched at all, innocently or otherwise.

"Why don't you tell me exactly how you feel about me?", Matt suggested.

Randy laid next to him and stared at the ceiling as well as he explained his feelings. "I could have the worst day of my life, and just looking at you would make me feel like I haven't a care in the world. Your smile makes me want to melt into a puny little puddle and sometimes freeze over, depending on if it's cold outside. I think about you day and night, right before I go to bed, praying that I have a dream about you. Every time I have a dream about you, I wake up frustrated that it was only a dream. I thank God everyday that we're best friends because I get to see you more than anyone else."

"Randy, are you sure you're in love with me? I mean, you might just be confusing it with infatuation. I mean, they're commonly confused. You're sixteen. Maybe you're too young to know what love is. I don't even know what it is yet."

"Matt, I may only be sixteen, but I know what feelings I'm having. I'm smart enough to know that about my heart."

He nodded. "Say I did like you and we ended up going out--"

"Don't tempt me like that", Randy interrupted.

Matt laughed, "If we ended up going out, who would you tell?"

"No one."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people knowing about me. I only told you because you're my best friend and I love you, and I might tell Brad but make him promise not to tell my parents, and I don't need the entire school knowing about me. Or us, if we did go out."

"Okay."

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Mhm", he nodded.

"So, you're okay with me liking you? It won't be awkward or anything around us?"

"Nope", he said, shaking his head.

Randy exhaled. "That's good to hear. Makes me feel a lot better."

Matt smiled and playfully elbowed him in the arm.

* * *

Chapter One completed! Chapter Two is on it's way - let me know what you thought of this one by leaving a review! I made a quick update to this story. I decided to make it so they don't go out straight away.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Home Improvement, nor am I affiliated with Matt Williams, Carmen Finestra, or David MacFadzean in any way. I do own the original character(s) featured in this story.

Author's Note: The story takes place in modern 2008-2009, but Brad is eighteen years old, Randy is sixteen, and Mark is fourteen. The setting is still the same apart from the year change.

* * *

2/

_Randy's P.O.V_

I was pretty happy that I was able to tell Matt about my feelings for him. It didn't really turn out the way I hoped though. I mean, I guess I thought he'd fall for me knowing how I felt about him. Guess not. It was finally Saturday morning, and I slept my way through to 10am. Climbing out of bed, I walked to the bathroom and heard chatter downstairs. I passed Brad's room and heard snoring, so I knew he was still asleep. Brushing my teeth, I turned the water on in the shower as I almost finished, that way the water would be hot by the time I got inside. Undressing out of my plaid pajama pants, shirt, and boxers, I climbed into the shower, closing the glass door behind me.

The water was so relaxing against my skin. I felt the knots in my neck loosen and my body became comfortable again. Running my hands through my hair, I coughed as I accidentally inhaled water through the nose. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the bathroom door opened unexpectedly. "Hey Randy?", Brad called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you almost done? I need a shower."

"There's a bathtub downstairs. Take a bath."

He scoffed, "I'm not six anymore, Randy."

"Well that sucks for you, doesn't it? I'll knock five when I'm finished."

I heard him mutter something before closing the door. I sighed and started shampooing and conditioning my hair in a bit of a hurry knowing that I won't be able to take my time. A good seven minutes later, I climbed out of the shower and dried myself before wrapping the towel around my waist. Walking past Brad's room, I knocked on the door five times and headed back to my room. Closing the door, I crossed the room to get a fresh pair of boxers - dark blue and black plaid. Pulling them on, I threw the towel near the door and headed to my closet. I thought about what I wanted to wear.

I found the skinniest pair of jeans I had - dark blue with some rips in the legs. Grabbing a tight-fit black shirt with an abstract design on the front, I pulled it on and smiled when it was the perfect one - it ended right at the base of the button on my jeans, so if I wore a belt, it would show perfectly. I grabbed a black and green studded belt and put it on before grabbing a hoodie. I struggled to get my head through. I wasn't a fan of putting on pull over hoodies, but I did like them better than zipper-ups. Grabbing the towel, I headed downstairs and threw it in the hamper before walking into the kitchen. Glancing a look at the calendar, I smiled. I couldn't wait until Christmas vacation. It was currently December 2nd, and the vacation started in seventeen days. Although by being outside, one would never think it was December. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. A cool breeze occasionally swept by, and all you really needed was a light jacket, if that. No signs of snow yet and the only reassurance that it's December was that the trees were lacking leaves.

Mark was sitting at the table with mom who was organizing her check book. "Morning, Randy", she smiled.

"Hi Mom, hey Mark."

He acknowledged my greeting with a nod. I made myself some cereal and watched TV. Mark went back upstairs and Mom was about to start reading her book. "Hey Mom, is it okay if I go to Matt's house today?"

"Yeah sure, just be home for dinner."

"Will do."

I headed upstairs after putting the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. Grabbing my cell phone, I dialled Matt's number.

"H-hello?", he answered, groggily.

"Hey, did I wake you up?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"I'm sorry. Do you mind if I come over?"

He yawned. "Not at all. My mom's awake, she'll let you in."

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit. "

Another yawn. "See you soon."

Pocketing the device, I headed out the door and was at Matt's house in a matter of minutes. Ringing the doorbell, Mrs. Parker opened the door with a warm smile. "Hello, Randy! I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hey, Mrs. Parker. It's good to see you too."

"Matt's upstairs - go on up."

"Thanks". I smiled before ascending the stairs. Knocking on Matt's door, I opened it and smiled wider when I saw him lying in bed, sleeping like a baby. Wait. That doesn't even make sense. Don't babies wake up like, every two minutes? Shaking my head, I walked over to him and sat on the bed, rubbing his arm. "Matt. Wake up. Matt."

No response but the sound of his light snoring. "Matt, if you don't wake up this second, you're gonna feel pain like you've never felt before in your entire life."

Nothing. I sighed and raised my hand high before bringing it down on his butt. "Ouch!", he practically yelled, jumping awake. Rubbing his butt, he turned onto his back and sat him, frowning at me. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"You're such a jerk", he laughed. Getting up, he walked over to his closet. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed. I'll be right back."

"Okay".

I laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Before I knew it, I fell fast asleep. When I woke up, he was sitting in a beanbag chair, playing a video game. I was only asleep for about ten minutes.

I crawled to the edge and laid on my stomach. "Hey sleepyhead", he said, smiling. God, I love his smile. I sat in the beanbag chair next to him and pushed myself closer.

His bedroom was like a teenager's bedroom merged with a nine year old that wanted all the best styles. His walls were a light wooden paneling with a few posters of various bands and a popular book series' movie about a vampire who fell in love with a human. The carpet was a beige color mixed with black and gray designs. The room was as big as mine, but his bed took up most of the space. It was king sized, with white sheets, a white comforter with black and red Japanese symbols on it, and matching pillows.

The bed was opposite the door to the room, next to one of the windows. On the wall to the right of the door was a flat screen television with two popular game consoles; neither of which involving physical movement during games other than pressing buttons. On the opposite wall was his desk that had a really nice computer and a printer, an office chair pushed against the desk.

On the left of the door was a dresser about four inches shorter than me, and a closet to the right of it. Matt picked out everything that was in his bedroom himself, that way it was sure that everything in the room was something he wanted.

I watched as he played a game that involved a Serbian immigrant who moved to New York City (although the game gave the place a different name) with motivation from his cousin who said he lived the big life; exotic cars, hot women, lots of money. The Eastern European has to work his way from nothing by running around doing various jobs for criminals, all while trying to accomplish his second reason for moving to New York City; finding someone who betrayed his military unit. It involved senseless crimes, killings, and whatnot. A very popular series.

He started getting bored and asked me if I wanted to play. I shook my head no, but he teased me anyway. "Come on. You know you want to steal a car, evade the police, and blow stuff up."

I laughed, "No, I'm good."

He shrugged his shoulders and shut the game off. "You wanna go play air hockey?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had one in the basement. Sure, I haven't played in awhile."

"Good. That'll make kicking your ass all the easier."

"Yeah, right. I'm gonna kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

I laughed and followed him out the door. Raising my leg, I gently kicked him in the butt. "Told you."

He laughed and lead us to the basement. Setting up the game, we played for a good ten minutes before he slammed the hockey puck at me, the hard piece hitting my fingers, hard. "Fuck!", I yelled, shaking my hand.

"Want me to kiss it better?", he asked, laughing.

I growled at him and hit the puck back. It shot right through his goal, making him widen his eyes. "Game on!"

That adrenaline rush allowed me to win by four points. He crossed his arms and gave me a 'don't rub it in' look. It was hard to beat Matt at air hockey. This was, I think the third time I beat him, and we played over a million times.

Heading back upstairs, we sat on his bed and watched television. I started getting tired again, but forced myself to stay awake. Suddenly, my cell phone rang: Brad. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"At Matt's house, why?"

"All right, I'm coming to get you."

"Why?"

"Because we're supposed to go get Christmas gifts for Mom, Dad, and Mark, remember?"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, Randy, it can't. Be ready, I'll be there in a minute."

Sighing, I climbed off the bed and put my shoes back on. "What's wrong?", he asked.

"I have to go with Brad to get Christmas gifts for the family."

"What are you gonna get me?", he asked, smiling.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

He nodded and looked up at the window when heard a car horn. "That must be him. I'll see you later". He punched his fist to mine and smiled. I got outside and opened the passenger door of Brad's car. Looking up at his bedroom window, I smiled when he winked at me.

The department store was packed with people…well, in the women's section anyway. Nervous husbands shopping for wives, teen boys for their girlfriends. Brad nudged me. "Sooner or later, you'll be like them."

I shook my head. He didn't have a clue. Giving me the money for my gifts for the family, he took his share and went his separate ways. I ended up buying Mom silk pajamas, perfume, earrings, and a gift card. Dad, I bought him a new tool set, some DVDs, and Cds. Mark, I got him a gift card, video games, and books. For Matt, which was the most fun shopping for, I bought him a silver sterling Irish Claddagh ring and BOD cologne. That would make him smile wide.

Meeting Brad at the car, I put my stuff in the backseat and listened to him talk about what he got and how hard it was to think of creative things to buy. Before I knew it, I was back home wrapping gifts and sticking them under the tree. I wrapped Matt's gifts specially and stored them under my bed.

**.:Home Improvement:.**

It's Christmas Eve and we had a hell of a snowfall. Eight inches and counting! No surprise that the minute I woke up, Matt called me and told me to come help him built a fort. Getting dressed, I was surprised that it wasn't all that cold outside. I wore black skinny jeans tucked into black and white snowboots. A white sweater with black designs on it kept me warm underneath a black and white coat. I hated huge coats that made me look like a walking marshmallow, so I was sure to buy slim fitting ones. Heading over to Matt's, I found him working on the base of the fort. I snuck up from behind and tackled him into the snow. I could tell I scared the living daylights out of him, since he screamed louder than murder victim in a horror movie. He rolled over so I sat on his waist and pushed me, but gently enough as to not knock me off him. "What's wrong with you?", he laughed, "And don't give me the list."

I laughed and climbed off him, helping him up. "So, how do you want to do it?". How do you want to do it. Nice one, Randy.

"Uhm, I was thinking about making two forts, side by side, and connecting them. You know, one of each of us as a base of operations."

I nodded. "Okay, how big?". How big.

"Maybe a few inches shorter than us."

Nodding again, I smiled and we got to work. An hour or so later, they were finished and looking perfect. Matt went inside to get the camera as I waited by the forts. Taking some pictures, he smiled at me, sending a shiver through my body. I tried to smile back, but I think I made some sort of goofy face that made him laugh. He didn't know how bad I wanted to tackle him again and kiss him in the snow. Then again, he might have since my eyes were darting back and forth between him and the snow on the ground.

He looked up at me and behind him where he assumed I was looking. "Don't think about tackling me again", he laughed.

Damn it. "Awh man", I laughed, pretending to be disappointed. I walked past him and bumped my shoulder into his before stomping my feet on the mat outside the front door. Taking my jacket off, I set it down by the door and kicked off my boots, putting them with the jacket. "Where's your mom?", I asked as Matt took his snow gear off. "She's at work, and my dad's at his friend's house watching the football game on his new high definition TV."

"There's a football game on Christmas Eve?"

"No, it's the one my dad missed last week. His friend has DVR, so he recorded it."

"Ah". I sat on the couch with him and watched television, but before I knew it, Matt started to fall asleep. Shutting the television off, I picked him up, holding him like a baby and carried him upstairs to his bedroom. He wasn't as heavy as I imagined he would be. I mean, the boy was tall and masculine, and he didn't feel like he should. I reached his bedroom but swore under my breath when I saw that the door was closed.

Sighing, I let go of him with one hand and reached for the door, but I lost balance. Falling against the door, Matt's head hit it with a thud. Waking up, he rubbed his head. "Whasgoinon?", he slurred.

I started laughing so hard, I was crying. Matt dropped onto the floor with me and held my face in his hands. "Randy, are you okay? What happened?"

I calmed down and looked at him, smiling. "You fell asleep, so I carried you upstairs, but the door was shut, so I tried to open it, but fell after losing balance. I feel so stupid."

He shook his head. "You're not stupid". It took me a minute to realize that he was looking into my eyes, his face only four inches from mine. "Thanks", he whispered.

I didn't know what to do. He was looking at me like he wanted me. All of me. I was totally confused. I did what I thought I should have done. I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were so warm and soft, I felt like I was in another world. But that's when I realized that he wasn't kissing me back. He was just sitting there, letting me do it. But he didn't pull away either. I did, and looked at him. "Uh…"

He smiled a little. "Uh is right".

"I'm sorry, Matt, I didn't--"

"Don't worry about it", he interrupted, "I liked it."

"Wait, you liked it?"

"Well, I don't know if I liked the kiss, or if I liked you giving me the kiss."

I sighed. That didn't go the way I hoped. Neither of us moved. We should sat there looking at each other. Did he want me to kiss him again? I felt like I wanted to tell him I loved him. I didn't know why, but it's like, that's what he wanted to hear. "Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to bother you about it, but you know I still love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh. So…"

"So…what?"

"I don't know". I wanted to cry so hard. The feeling that Matt and I weren't together made me want to commit suicide. I wanted to be with him more than anything in my life. I never loved anyone so much before.

**.:Home Improvement:.**

_Matt's P.O.V_

A million thoughts raced through my mind as I felt Randy's warm lips press against mine. I wanted it, I know I did, but I didn't feel this way about Randy. Did I really not feel that way, or did I not want to feel that way? It was really hard to tell, and I thought the kiss would help me. It didn't. I wanted to be in love with him, but some part of me was stopping me from it. I know how much he loves me, and I know what not being with him does to him, and as much as I wanted him, on second thoughts, I didn't.

I surely didn't want to start a relationship with him and then break his heart because I didn't feel the same way. I know the way he feels. If it isn't me, it's no one, and I know he doesn't want to be single his whole life. I know what he thinks too. He thinks I don't understand what it's like. I've never loved anyone the way he loves me, but I understand what it feels like. It might seem like I can't sympathize with the way he feels, but you can't make someone love you. But you can't make yourself love someone either. But God, how I wanted to.

"Randy, there's something you need to know. I don't want this to hurt you, but I feel like I need to tell you."

"What is it, Matt?"

"Randy, I want to love you. I know how much you love me, and I understand how you feel, and I want to love you the way you love me, but part of me won't allow it. I don't know why, but I can't."

He nodded. "I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Brad went through the same thing with this girl."

"Did he end up loving her?"

He lowered his head. "No."

I sighed. "Randy, don't worry. I'm willing to bet that in time, I will. Now…can we please get off the floor?"

He laughed and I knew he was feeling better.

After Randy went home, I spent the rest of the day in my room, only coming out for dinner and to go to the bathroom. I spent half the time laying on my bed thinking about him, and the other half trying to convince myself that I love the kid. It didn't work. I wondered if maybe it was the fact that we were best friends that I couldn't love him back.

I kept trying. I thought about him. I thought about kissing him, holding hands with him, spending my whole life with him, even having sex with him. That's when it finally worked. I didn't know what it was; the kiss, the sex, or spending my whole life with him, but whatever it was, I felt something in my heart and I knew. "I'm in love with Randy Taylor."

Deciding on waiting to tell him, I smiled at the thought of surprising him on New Year's day, but it seemed so far from now. Christmas seemed a little cheesy, and especially since it was tomorrow, it would seem odd that I just started liking him out of nowhere. But maybe he wouldn't think of it that way. That's it. Tomorrow when I give him his gift, I'll show him.

* * *

Chapter Two finished. I'm thinking about ending the story after a few more chapters since I can't seem to gather any good ideas for a sincere love story right now. That, or I could just come back to it later. Let me know what you think about the idea and this chapter by leaving a review!


End file.
